Why did this have to happen?
by BookCrazy121
Summary: I did this for a book report and really liked the outcome. ***SPOILERS, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED ALLEGIANT***
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction. I would appreciate constructive criticism. Review.**

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

"How did you inoculate yourself against the truth serum?" I turn around to see David, pointing a gun at me. I don't think he is very experienced in the guns department because the safety is still on. Wait, the features on the gun keep changing. Looking at it makes me dizzy, the serum must have made me a tiny bit delusional.

"I didn't," I say.

"Who are you trying to fool," David says. "Without the inoculation you can't survive the death serum. And since I'm the only one in the compound who has access to that material. Well nevermind, it doesn't matter now.

I just stare at him, not sure what to say. My brain finally starts to kick in and process everything that's been going on. Why am I still alive? Why didn't the death serum work?

"Why are you here?" I try to say as I stumble over my own words, with my lips feeling like bricks. I still feel a sticky heaviness, hanging over me, like death is waiting for me to give in. In the corner of my mind I remember that I don't have any weapons, I thought I would be dead by now.

"I'm not surprised that you ended up here. After all, you have been hanging around with a bunch of genetically damaged people all week. Not to mention dating one." He shakes his head in disappointment "Then your friend Cara was caught trying to change the cameras, but she was smart and knocked herself out before she could tell us anything. So I came here, just in case, sad to say, your the only one here and I can't kill any of your other friends."

"It seems like you weren't the smart one, coming here alone and all." I'm trying to stall for time. I need to figure out a way to get across the room to the box containing the memory serum. I also want the guards in the hallway to be close enough to be contaminated, so they can spread it around, to the rest of the compound.

"Well you see, I have death serum resistance, and a weapon," David can't resist stating the obvious. "There is no way that you will be able to steal four viruses with no weapon. You have come here for nothing I'm afraid. You may have survived the death serum but you aren't able to survive the bullets in my gun."

David thinks that I'm here to steal weapons, if only he was smart enough to realize that I'm here to unleash one instead. My eyes scope the lab, they land on the device that will release the memory serum. I vividly remember Matthew describing the box to Caleb: a black box with a silver keypad, marked with a strip of blue tape with the number 46 written on it to distinguish it from the other boxes. It is one of the few things on the left wall, just a few feet away.

I hear the guards shouting to see if David is alright, just on time. In the two seconds he takes to turn around, I lung toward the box. Right as I enter the last two digits in the password, I feel a very heavy presence come down on me. There is something warm, oozing down my legs. I start to fall and slam my hand on the keypad. A light beep and the gas starts dispersing, as I close my eyesI hear the guards shouting to see if David is alright, just on time. In the two seconds he takes to turn around, I lung toward the box. Right as I enter the last two digits in the password, I feel a very heavy presence come down on me. There is something warm, oozing down my legs. I start to fall and slam my hand on the keypad. A light beep and the gas starts dispersing, as I close my eyes.

My mother walks out from behind David, slouched over in his chair. She is dressed the same way I saw her last. Abnegation gray, stained with blood, bare arms showing off her tattoo. Her shirt still had bullet holes showing her wounded skin, it has been healing for awhile, it is almost all closed up by now. Her hair is done in the same way, a simple knot in the back. I know she's dead and can't be alive, but I don't know if I can see her because I'm also dead, or if I'm just delusional from loss of blood.

She kneels down and starts running her hands through my hair, trying to calm me down.

"Hello, Beatrice." Her voice is like a song, I haven't heard her voice in forever.

"Am I done yet?" I ask, trying to figure everything out.

"Not yet, you have to stay here a little longer."

"Why, why can't I just stop?" I don't want to take the wimps way out, but it's the only way I can think of.

"You're needed here. It would break Tobias's heart if you left now."She continues but all I want is for her to stop. "Caleb would feel guilt for the rest of his life, knowing you sacrificed your life, when he was the one that was supposed to. Christiana wouldn't know what to do, if her best friend left her after Will died. Then there is still everyone else."

All she said was enough, enough to convince me, before a I fall into complete blackness.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

Our mission in Chicago was successful. Marcus and Evelyn have started the mending process of the city, and factions. It will never be the same though. Now all I want to do is find Tris and hold her close. The truck pulls to a stop and I jump out. I run inside the main building, right into a giant group of people. Everyone has a look of confusion on their face. They can barely walk. I look down each of the hallways trying to figure out where Tris will be.

"FOUR, YOU NEED TO COME QUICK, IT'S TRIS!" Cara yells, she is clearing a path to the infirmary. Behind her Caleb is struggling to carry a blond girl... wait that girl is Tris.

I run up to Caleb and take Tris, we will get there faster if I carry her. When we get to the infirmary, we realize that all the doctors and nurses have been restarted, it's up to us. It seems like all the bullets were through and through, so we cleaned all her wounds, gave her a blood transfusion. All we could do was wait. I sat in the tiny plastic chair next to her bed, praying that she would wake up.

**Tris P.O.V**

I open my eyes, everything is blurry. I don't think I'm dead, I don't think I would be in this much pain if I was dead. I hear a faint beeping sound, it's steady and consistent. I try to remember all that happened before I passed out. All I can think of is pushing the button to release the memory serum. I can't take it anymore, everything is overwhelming me. I I close my eyes, I try to calm down. Then I hear something I didn't notice before. Someone is holding my hand, their murmuring something so quiet. I can barely hear them.

"...So sorry... protected you... forgive me... wake up..." I finally realize who it is, Tobias. I'm not dead! I want to tell him I'm awake, but my mouth won't move or make any noise. I take as big of a breath as I can, and use all my energy to lift my left arm up. I can't raise it very high but its enough to get his attention.

"Tris! Your awake!"

I slowly open my eyes, trying to get used to the bright lighting. The first thing I'm able to make out is his dreamy, dark blue eyes.

"Take it slow. Don't strain yourself. All the doctors got brainwashed. If something really bad happens I don't know what we will be able to do"

I don't know what to think. Telling me that there are no doctors doesn't help comfort me.

"Water." Is all I'm able to rasp before I start choking. Without letting go of my hand Tobias reaches over and grabs a glass that is half full of water. He helps hold my head as a take small sips of water. I slowly lay my head back down.

"What happened?" I slowly whisper.

Tobias starts explaining what has happened in the past few hours.

"I love you, Tris." Is the last thing I hear before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue: One year after the war**

**Tris P.O.V**

This last year has been hard on Tobias. Between helping restore Chicago and helping me recover, he has been really busy. Chicago is no where near where it was before the war, but we're making progress. He and I were one of the first settlers in the new Chicago. This allowed us to have first pick at where we wanted to live. We chose to live across from Millenium Park.

Today, Tobias and I are going to visit Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Amar, and George. Tobias needed to relax and have fun after all the stress he's been under lately. I was surprised when he agreed to go visit them without hesitation, they all live on the upper floors of the Hancock Building. They are most likely going to take us zip line.

When we drove to the Hancock Building, Tobias took a different route. Instead of taking Lake Shore Drive, he took Michigan Avenue. He said he needed an adventure, so I just played along. Zeke was waiting for us at the door. He blindfolded both of us, and lead us to the elevator. After what seemed like forever, the doors dinged, and slid open. I immediately knew we were on the roof from the cool breeze that blew into the elevator.

When Zeke took our blindfolds off, I looked over at Tobias and gave his hand a light squeeze to make sure he was okay. He looked at me with a half smile. Christina, Shauna, Amar, and George were waiting for us. The harness was already ready and hooked up.

"Alright who's fi-" Zeke didn't have time to finish before Christina answered.

"I'll go, I'll go!"

While Zeke was helping Christina get harnessed in we decided the order, Christina, Amar, Shauna, George, Tobias, Me then Zeke would be last. While we were waiting for our turn Tobias and I went and sat by the elevator. Before I knew it, it was Tobias's turn. Right before he climbs in the harness I give him a tight hug, and whisper "Fear God alone." loud enough that only he could hear me.

As he climbed in, I could see the change in his face, from Tobias to instructor Four. As he sped down the zip line he didn't move or make a single sound. I had to force myself to watch him to make sure he was okay. I couldn't stand seeing him so uncomfortable. Once he was on solid ground, I let out my breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

As Zeke strapped me in to the harness I looked out to the marsh. One of the new things we changed with the new Chicago was the marsh. We started cleaning it up. It wasn't clear yet, but it looked a lot better.

"1...2...3.." Zeke yelled on three he pushed me off the ledge. I felt like one of the ravens on my collarbone, soaring in the sky. I looked down at Lake Shore Drive just in time to read a message written in rocks reading " Marry Me 7." I start to cry. I can't believe what I just read. Once the zip line stopped they helped me out. Not more than a second after both of my feet hit the asphalt Tobias is down on one knee with an open box. The ring was a simple silver band with a black diamond in the middle with a smaller grey moonstone on each side.

"Tris, I've loved you since you jumped. Beatrice Prior will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" As he slips the ring on my finger I notice there is an engraving, "4+7= forever"


End file.
